


carrot./

by zefiroza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: - `ты расстроен потому, что пришел _только_ я, или что пришел _именно_ я?`
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Simon





	carrot./

он смотрит на эйвери из-за угла и не решается подойти добрые пять-шесть минут, но после берет себя в руки и решительно шагает в сторону метиса. сейчас или какого черта ты вообще там стоял и ждал. иегова все равно бы не пришел и не дал тебе какое-либо наставление. о каком иегове вообще идет речь, когда ты будущий врач?  
\- `эй, джексон.`  
блондин хотел бы произнести это немного громче, но в этом крыле всегда такая приятная тишина по причине того, что интерны и врачи используют его как комнату отдыха, а также склад с кушетками и инструментами. нарушать подобную атмосферу громкими звуками не хотелось. да и сам ламберт просто не умеет громче в подобных ситуациях. с этим человеком.  
джексон не отвечает, продолжает сверлить кирпичную, голую стену взглядом. казалось бы, под его скальпелем уже умирали люди, но в этот раз ему было особенно паршиво. никто особо не понимал почему, но спрашивать никто не отваживался, себе дороже. зеленоглазый вспыльчивый, когда что-то идет не так, как он хочет, тем более если это касается пациентов. таких молодых пациентов.  
\- `ты уже час здесь сидишь, все волнуются.`  
саймон осторожно садится рядом с эйвери на кушетку, держа в руках контейнер и стараясь соблюдать тишину. прямо как в библиотеке. он стучит тонким указательным пальцем по крышке некоторое время, а потом вновь обращается к коллеге.  
\- `я заметил, что тебе нравится морковь. поэтому... поэтому принес морковный салат. нельзя морить себя голодом из-за-`  
\- `в кафетерии такого не продают. из больницы ты не выходил. где ты его взял?`  
голубоглазый пару секунд сидит в раздумьях - что ответить и ответить ли вообще? может, стоит просто проигнорировать, отдать и уйти? нет, слишком грубо, слишком резко, сейчас ему нужно совсем не это. да и у саймона так не получится. никогда не получается. соврать? ламберт не умеет врать, а у эйвери нюх на ложь. и почему с джексоном всегда все так сложно?  
\- `я... я сам его приготовил.`  
\- `для меня?`  
блондин отводит взгляд и, кажется, краснеет. хмурит брови и сутулит плечи, теперь ему неловко. пальцы сжимают контейнер сильнее. он всегда готовит себе что-нибудь на работу, чтобы не тратить кучу денег в кафетерии, но разве эйвери поверит? они не так близко знакомы, да и общаются редко, чтобы метис знал подобные факты из жизни саймона. хотя знают друг о друге давно. с того самого времени, как две больницы объединились, но чаще всего ламберт был несколько агрессивен по отношению к джексону. как и все ребята из `сиэтл грейс` к пришельцам.  
\- `еще чего, я готовил его себе, но увидел, как тебе плохо, вот и решил-`  
\- `значит, все-таки волнуешься именно ты, а не все, правда ведь?`  
эйвери завораживающе скалится, ламберт давно это заметил, но сейчас... сейчас на его лице только грустная подавленная улыбка, а в зеленых глазах медленно затухающая боль. весь этот сарказм и пафос - напускное. и сейчас саймон это видит.  
блондин пододвигается ближе, поджимает к себе собственные ноги и отдает контейнер коллеге.  
\- `ты расстроен потому, что пришел _только_ я, или что пришел _именно_ я?`  
джексон принимает салат из бледных рук. как оказалось, белобрысый неплох в приготовлении подобных вещей. метису даже понравилось.  
\- `я расстроен потому, что не смог спасти тому парню жизнь, хоть и был так близок, а не потому, что ты единственный, кто решился поддержать меня и даже отдать свой ланч, саймон. очень вкусно, кстати.`  
саймон молчит. думает о том, что младшая грей тоже искала джексона, но оставила это дело и побежала в операционную. думает, рассказать ли, или оставить все как есть и-  
\- `хочешь обняться?`  
\- `чертовски сильно.`  
это вылетело совершенно случайно, и максимум, что хотел сделать ламберт, так это положить свою руку на чужое плечо и сказать, что не всегда все случается так, как мы того хотим. но вот эйвери уже утыкается лбом в шею блондина, пока его самого медленно и осторожно гладят по спине, будто боятся спугнуть. слышится тихое `спасибо` и снова прекрасная тишина.


End file.
